


On Your Knees...

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-02
Updated: 2002-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets tipsy and Clark tries to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees...

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and challenges? I just can't say no? ^_~
> 
> So, Amy more or less issued a challenge -- start off with the sentence: "On your knees..." Which I did ^_^ -- it's sorta untitled for now, but I'm sure a title will come a long -- even considered naming it after one of the posters in the latest video by The Ark "In Lust We Trust" ^_^ -- So sue me, I have a weakness for The Ark.

_  
**Part 1**   
_

* * *

"On your knees, Clark."

Lex swayed on his feet and, as surprised as Clark was at the words, he still reacted by reaching out and steadying his friend. He tried to ignore the other guests at the party as they watched him and Lex with growing interest.

"Jeez, Lex. How much have you had to drink?" Since he'd called Clark, asking him to come pick him up - it would have to have been quite a lot.

"I'm *not* drunk." Lex answered, indignantly, while, and Clark could have sworn it was impossible, but Lex actually seemed to be pouting. Lex tried for a stern look, utterly missing it as he broke down giggling - very undignified for a twenty-one-year-old, but kinda... cute, Clark thought, as he caught Lex before he fell over.

Lex staggered slightly, then leaned heavily on Clark. Against Clark. Ok, pressed against was probably closer to the truth, groping... would pretty much be bulls-eye, as Clark nearly jumped at the feel of Lex's hand tightening on his ass. Clark swallowed hard, trying to keep a straight face. I just hope... Clark thought. Ok, the whispered amusement told him it *hadn't* gone unnoticed. And Clark wondered why he hadn't taken a step away from Lex - to break contact, because Lex's left hand was still on his ass, kneading it. Another swallow, as Clark realized that *some* parts of his body seemed delighted by it.

"I mean it Clark. Get on your knees and smphhh mmmph kmphh."

Clark had moved fast enough to clasp his hand over Lex's mouth just in time, but he couldn't help the heat spreading to his cheeks. Deciding he'd been sufficiently humiliated for one night, he scanned Lex with his x-ray vision, seriously, he was just looking for the keys - completely ignoring anything else... Hah, left pocket in the tight... was that... um... leather? Clark slid his hand into the pocket, then stopped, wondering what shade of red his face had taken, as Lex's breath became faster, shorter... Ok, so Lex dressed left... He really hadn't needed that information. He quickly pulled the keys out of the pocket, telling himself that Lex hadn't let out a disappointed moan at the loss of contact with Clark's hand...

Something tickled the palm of his hand. God! Lex wasn't actually... Oh. Oh! Soft wet probing against the palm of his hand and Clark gave Lex a warning glance only to be rewarded with twinkling eyes and the curve of a smile against his hand. Before Lex could say or do anything to further Clark's embarrassed state, Clark removed his hand, picked him up, cradling him like a baby. One arm around Lex's back, another under his knees. "Come on, Cinderella, it's midnight and your coach is awaiting you." It wasn't really that hard. Lex didn't weigh that much. Clark frowned; his mother was right, Lex needed to put on some weight.

Surprise and lust met him, as he looked into Lex's eyes.

"If I'm Cinderella, what does that make you... Clark?" he asked in a loud theatrical whisper. Smiling and not expecting an answer, Lex simply sighed, closed his eyes and leaned into Clark, burying his face against Clark's neck.

"Leaving so soon, Lex?"

Clark turned to look at a tall blonde woman, dressed to literally kill, in a dress that revealed a hell of a lot more than it concealed. Hot bursts of air against his neck as Lex answered, not lifting his head from Clark's shoulder. "Yeah, nice party, Jocelyn."

"Anytime Lex, anytime... and next time?" She gave Clark an appreciative once-over. "Bring your friend."

"Nah-ah," Lex chuckled, "he's mine." A loud yawn. "All mine, right Clark?"

Clark just wished the earth would open up and swallow him. God! This was embarrassing. "I... I better get him home." Clark all but fled the house, making his way toward the parked cars. His relieved sigh turned into a moan as a wet tongue rasped against the sensitive skin right below his ear. "Lex!" Clark was so surprised he almost dropped him.

"God, Clark!" Loud whisper in his ear, the breath tickling. "You taste soooo good." Clark almost stumbled. It was difficult walking with a hard-on, so he dreaded the thought of the ride home, wishing he had something to cover his lap.

"Lex, please!" Clark staggered again, not because of the weight in his arms, but Lex's insistent licking and sucking on his neck sent jolts of excitement through his body.

"Mmm." Lex's hand came up, fingers carding through Clark's hair. Breathing hard, Clark felt like it took forever to find Lex's car. Oh! Of course! Pressing the remote for the alarm system, a black Ferrari chirped a little, off to the left.

Clark put Lex back on his feet as he opened the passenger door. He squirmed a little as Lex kept touching him, hands sliding up under Clark's shirt. And no, he hadn't bothered with t-shirt under his long-sleeved, thin sweatshirt. And God, was he paying for it. "Lex, dammit, stop that."

Lex staggered back, a wounded expression on his face. "What? You..." Looking crestfallen, Lex just stood there, shoulders hunched, head bowed and eyes closed. "You don't like me," he whispered, rubbing his eyes like a little child.

As Clark reached out, somewhere, deep in his mind, a voice was screaming, demanding to know just what the hell he thought he was doing. Lex had taken his words like a rejection... Looking back, the words and the state Lex was in... he could kick himself. "Lex, no..." Swallowing hard, he tried to continue without his voice breaking. "Lex I do... like you, it's just..." Just what, Clark Jerome Kent? It's not like you don't want it, it's not like you haven't thought about it. It wasn't as if anyone could *not* see and understand the way Lex looked at him, even when he was sober. "I just don't want you doing something you might regret in the morning -- you're a little -- tipsy."

Lex suddenly smiled and stepped back into Clark's personal space. "That's ok, Clark..." He leaned into him and nuzzled Clark's throat. "I've wanted you for a long time -- I'm sorry I needed to get a little... tipsy before telling you."

"Lex..." God, it was hard to think with Lex petting his sides and the small licks applied to his neck. Suddenly Clark found his own hands travelling up up Lex's back, under the tight shirt, as if they had a will of their own.

Small, almost thoughtful licks were put along his jaw, quick, careful bites at the corner of his mouth, Lex's breath hot against his lips. Clark closed his eyes, revelling in the the feel of it, realizing how lost his cause was. "Lex, I need to know that you'll feel the same in the morning." How he hated the needy note in his voice, laced with want.

"If I tell you otherwise, don't believe me, Clark -- I've wanted you since day one."

"Oh. You mean... you really..." Clark tried to relax his body, unconciously leaning into Lex's touch. It was assuring to hear Lex's voice lose some of the drunken slur.

"Do I want you? Oh yeah." Without any hesitation, Lex grabbed his hand and placed it over his crotch.

Clark's breath caught in his throat as he instintively squeezed the erection straining the soft leather. Lex's moan and thrust against his hand was almost enough for Clark give up and come in his jeans. This just wasn't the right place for it. A dark parking lot where anyone could walk in on them... "Lex... I... we need to... go home..."

"By all means, Clark, if you say so," Lex answered and pulled back, Clark's hand dropping to his side.

"It's not easy driving with... well, you're giving me a hard time." Clark groaned internally. Oh man, that was... bad choice of words and he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Really?" Lex looked up, unconsciously licking his lips, staring at Clark's crotch.

"Uh-huh." Ok, so Clark didn't trust his voice anymore. It wasn't fair, even drunk and aroused, Lex could still string together coherent sentences. Clark couldn't. And he was painfully sober. He cleared his throat and tried anyway, quite relieved as he managed a full sentence. "I would say it's fairly obvious." If they were going there - why hold back? And come tomorrow? Even if Lex would claim he didn't remember... Well, Lex had said that if he didn't, Clark shouldn't believe him, right?

Clark was thoroughly distracted, as Lex was suddenly in his personal space again, up close and personal. And. Kissing. Him. Soft, wet lips, tongue probing as Clark parted his lips without a second thought. He'd meant to say something, seriously, he had. The only thing, however, to escape him, was a long throaty moan and a whimper as Lex pulled back, a look of utmost delight on his face.

"Clark..." Lex leaned against him, head on his shoulder and eyes closed.

Clark was a little alarmed at the shivers running through the lean body.

"You ok, Lex?" Clark asked breathlessly. He hoped Lex was, because Clark certainly didn't feel ok. As much as he'd thought about and played with the thought of this actually happening, there were all sorts of things coming to mind that spoke against this taking place. Lex was his friend. His parents wouldn't like it. His other friends probably wouldn't either. He doubted very much Lex's father would just sit back and ignore the fact that his son was... debauching teenage boys. Oddly, the thing that worried him the least was that Lex was a guy. What bothered him the most was that Lex wasn't sober, even with Lex's reassurance Clark couldn't help the nagging doubt. No matter how much he wanted this, he also realized that it would hurt beyond anything he could imagine, if Lex rejected him the next day.

When Lex didn't answer, Clark continued. "So if you tell me in the morning you don't remember... this?"

"*Make* me remember, Clark, please?" The needy tone made Clark shiver.

'Make me remember...' Clark could work with that -- it wasn't like he'd let Lex get away now. "Ok," he whispered back, stroking Lex's back.

"And I'm fine, don't worry," Lex finally sighed contentedly. They stood there in silence for a moment, then Lex pulled back, hands still possessively on Clark's hips. "A blowjob for your thoughts, farm boy," Lex nibbled at his earlobe.

"Lex!"

"Well, if you refuse to give me one, I thought I'd offer you one instead." The look on Lex's face, the smile, could only be described as absolute evil. "Besides, like you said, it's difficult to drive with this..." Lex moved faster than Clark expected, cupping the bulge in Clark's jeans.

"Fuck! Lex..."

"I thought you'd never ask, Clark..." Lex ground against him, kissing him again. "But I think we should start off slowly."

Clark found himself pushed through the open door of the parked car, laying across the seats. And Lex? Lex was deftly unbuttoning Clark's jeans. As embarrassed as he was, Clark had to admit to himself that it felt good being out of the restraints of his jeans. Oh yeah, and the feeling of Lex's hands on his cock? Indescribable...

Closing his eyes, Clark shuddered with each stroke. His body went rigid as he suddenly felt wet warmth encaging him. Forcing his eyes open again, he looked down the length of his body -- and sure enough, Lex was... Clark shut his eyes again, feeling hysteric laughter bubbling inside. Lex had been serious. It wasn't that Clark didn't know the idea of a blowjob, it was more that he'd never imagined his first being flat on his back in an car that cost more than the farm he lived on and he'd sure as hell not imagined the bald head bopping up and down. Ok, he'd sorta imagined it -- but that wasn't the point here! It had been safe fantasies in the dark night, in the hot loft of the barn. That was all -- fantasies. This, however, was hotter than anything Clark's overactive teenage imagination could've ever come up with.

The sensation of hot, wet suction was driving him crazy. Clark whimpered as Lex did something with his tongue, pressure, rough licks to the underside of his shaft as Lex pulled back. Heat and pressure as he came back down. Shocks of pure electricity as another swallow had Lex's throat clenching around the head of Clark's cock. And then -- white heat searing across the inside of his eyelids, blinding him, making him wonder if the world had come to a stop -- or maybe spun out of control for a second -- a minute -- or perhaps an eternity.

A soft chuckle brought him back to reality. "You alive, Clark?" The grin widened as Clark pushed up on his elbows. "You look... a little debauched." Lex licked his lips, and as impossible as it might sound, slid into the car, covering Clark's body with his own -- and Clark was happy he wasn't claustrophobic. What was it with Lex and small sports cars? The rest drowned when Lex kissed him again. Slow strokes of tongue inside his mouth, and Clark wondered for a split second if he should feel grossed out by Lex kissing him right after he'd... then again, the added tangy flavour wasn't bad -- and Clark feared he'd get hard again in very little time.

Clark was relieved when Lex drew back, though some of him was a little disappointed. Well, some of his body parts were very disappointed, but Clark tried hard not to think about it. He wouldn't mind trying this again, but as he worked to get into the driver's seat, he decided that a big, wide bed would be a better place. Clark felt heat rush into his face. The thought of what kind of bed Lex had at the mansion -- well, safe to say -- those weren't the images he needed right now -- not if he was supposed to get them both home in one piece.

Lex slumped into the passenger seat, sighing as he slid down a little, propping his feet on the dashboard. "Was it good for you too?"

Clark almost choked, but the smirk on Lex's face was kinda catchy and within seconds he found himself grinning stupidly back. Stupidly and happily, laughter bubbling inside -- no longer hysteric, but much more relaxed, sated. "Um... Lex are you...?" It suddenly crossed Clark's mind that Lex had to be... um... in a rather... He took a deep breath. Clark Jerome Kent, you've just had your first blowjob. And by a guy. You should be capable of voicing the question here.

Lex beat him to it, however. "You mean do I need to get off too?" Lex looked with the kind of curious intensity that you find in people who've had a little too much to drink. He was studying his own crotch. "I don't think so..." he squirmed a little in the seat. "Now that hasn't happened in years."

"What?" Clark was beginning to question his friend's sanity.

"I think I need to clean up when we get home."

Oh. Oh! Clark didn't quite know if he should be embarrassed or pleased. The latter, however, seemed to be winning as he smiled smugly.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, finally pulling up in front of the mansion after half an hour's drive. Clark smiled as he noticed Lex had fallen asleep with a small satisfied smirk on his lips. And Clark could see it now. See that Lex was only twenty one -- not that much older than himself. Well wised in the ways of the world, but definitely not that much older -- and much more vulnerable.

He went around the car, opened the door and carefully lifted Lex out. As he reached for the door it opened in front of him. Lex's cook looked at them, sleepily, but still smiling. "I thought I heard a car." The older woman opened the door fully to let him in.

Clark merely nodded. After all this time, he still wasn't used to the help Lex had around the mansion.

"Can you bring him to bed, dear?" She gestured at the stairs and Clark nodded. Bed. Right. Lex's bed... right. Clark wasn't entirely sure how he got them to Lex's bedroom but in the end it didn't matter. What did matter was putting Lex on the bed. Pulling of his shoes, undoing his shirt, button by button. As Clark gently pulled the shirt off Lex, he blushed a little at the contented sigh that escaped Lex. The pants came off fairly easy, though Clark could see what Lex had meant when he'd said he'd need to clean up when he got home. A split second decision and Clark was in the bathroom. Letting the water run warm, he soaked a washcloth and went back to the bed. Lex was sprawled on his back just like Clark had left him. Clark blushed again as he noticed Lex was wearing a thong. That was just... wrong...? But hot too. Definitely hot. Had someone turned up the heat in there? Steeling himself and removing the ... thong, trying to keep a clear mind while he cleaned up Lex.

The idea was noble, of course, but Clark was panting by the time he'd finished. Why, oh why, am I doing this? Clark closed his eyes, then grinned. Well, even if Lex couldn't remember anything come morning, Clark was now sure about all those looks Lex had been giving him. And even if Lex denied everything -- well, Clark knew more than enough to push the issue -- and get what he'd been afraid to ask for. Pulling the covers up over Lex's shoulders, Clark went back downstairs, letting himself out. He'd have plenty of time to get his chores done at home -- and even wait for the call from his parents from their family visit in Metropolis he *knew* he'd be receiving in the morning. So, chores, phone call -- and making sure Lex didn't get away now that Clark knew what he'd be missing if he did.

* * *

_  
**PART 2**   
_

* * *

Clark finished the last of his chores in no time. He'd just gone up the stairs for a hot shower as the phone rang. Ah. The expected phone call from his parents. Clark wondered for a second how they could ever have become so predictable. "Clark Kent."

He listened for a while to his mother's voice, interjecting 'hmmm's and 'yes's and 'no's in the right places. Clark blinked a few times. Ok, he needed to stay in focus, especially when his mother asked if everything was ok. With his father it would have worked like a charm -- his mother was a different story. Well, he could blame it all on Lex -- really, the thought alone... Though it wouldn't be wise telling his mother about last night. No, definitely not. Finally! His mother seemed satisfied with his answers and they said their good byes.

Let's see... Chores done -- check. Phone call from concerned parents -- check. No homework for Monday -- check. And the rest of the day? Lex!

Clark showered in record time, but dressing took a little longer than expected. He wondered if he'd ever worn something that had made Lex look at him... that way. Like he was edible. His smile widened as he pulled out a pair of well-worn jeans and a tight sweater. He'd worn it once during a produce delivery to the mansion and though he hadn't given much thought to the looks the outfit had earned him from Lex, it didn't mean he hadn't noticed. Now -- thinking back Lex had definitely not been hiding his interest. Breakfast was swallowed quickly -- yesterday's pizza wasn't all that bad.

10 minutes later, and he was standing, dressed and windblown in front of the large doors of the mansion. No second thoughts, Clark -- not now. He let himself into the kitchen -- running straight into the arms of the cook, who eyed him with a mixture of relief and worry.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to see Mr. Luthor right now," she told him.

"No?" Clark felt his heart sink. "Something wrong?"

"It's just that he's... he's got a little hangover -- and his mood is rather foul."

Clark eyed the trey on the kitchen counter. "His?"

"Yes, I was about to bring it up into his bedroom."

Clark gave his most winning smile -- watching any reluctance fade from her features. Ok, so Clark wasn't above using his charm -- so what? He had it and so rarely put it to use and this was important. If Lex was in a bad mood -- Clark would do anything to cheer him up. Anything. Besides, he'd learned a thing or two from hanging around Lex. If he remembered correctly, Lex had once mentioned that the best way to persuade people to do what you want them to, is to let them think it's their own idea. Clark had thought it sounded cold and cynical back then, but he could see what Lex had meant. It wasn't as if Clark intended to use it for his own benefit -- it was solely for Lex.

"I...," she hesitated for a moment, "would you be a dear and bring it up to him?"

Clark pretended to think about it for a second. "Yeah, sure -- I'd love to." Taking the tray, he hurried as fast as he dared up the stairs. Having no trouble finding the bedroom, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes?"

Clark winced. The voice was cold, abrupt and really sounded like Lex didn't want to be disturbed. Clark took a deep breath and entered the room. He noticed with a concealed grin the emotions crossing Lex's face before his features twisted into a pale mirror of his usual smile.

"Clark, what a surprise..."

If he was remembering anything, he didn't let it show. Clark was disappointed, but determined. Oh no you don't, Lex -- You're the one who started this -- don't for one second think I'll let you get away with an amnesia act. "I just wanted to check up on you -- you were rather... tipsy last night."

"Tipsy?" A mixture of disbelief and a little embarrassment colored Lex's voice.

Clark couldn't help feeling he was getting somewhere as he watched Lex's eyes roam all over his body. God, Clark shifted a little, the jeans were a lot tighter than he'd remembered and the t-shirt had left no room for a undershirt. Control, Clark, control... Clark forced his smile a little wider. You need to be sure he's really watching... Oh yeah, he is.

So Clark chose the perfect moment to continue toward the bed -- watching Lex's eyes widen and his tongue flicker out to wet his lips. Clark felt like doing a little dance of victory, though his price wasn't safe yet. Now that would take a lot more. How to...? Ah. Clark went to sit on Lex's bed, watching his friend's stunned features, as he put the tray down on the bedside table. Shrugging out of his shirt, Clark made a decision. As it was, he could either play it safe and slow -- in which case Lex would at some point gain the upper hand -- and nothing would happen. Or... or Clark could just make sure Lex wouldn't find his balance anytime soon.

Leaning forward, watching Lex's surprised face through lowered eyelashes. Come on, Clark! The man gave you a blowjob last night -- kissing him can't be that difficult. It wasn't -- and it was. Clark almost panicked when Lex stayed perfectly still, not returning the kiss -- but not trying to pull away either. When Clark pulled back, the look of stunned wonder on Lex's face was worth an entire month of daily chores -- that was for sure. Ok, so this was the point where all this had to pass the test... "I better get back to the farm..." He stood and moved toward the door.

Turning with one hand on the doorknob, Clark was amazed to see no change to Lex's look. Well, maybe a little -- disbelief seemed to have been added. Clark pulled the door open, then turned to face Lex again. "You might want to brush your teeth -- you tasted a lot better last night." Closing the door behind him, Clark almost laughed out loud at the sputtered "What!?" that followed him out.

Clark went to lean against the wall opposite the door -- and he felt the urge to shout in victory and pump his fist in the air when the doorknob was twisted to open the door, then Lex swore on the other side. Clark frowned, but a moment later the door was torn open and Lex stormed out, trying to struggle into a soft blue bathrobe. He didn't see Clark who pushed away from the wall at the same moment, which meant he ended up in Clark's arms, looking more than a little bewildered.

"Clark... what?"

And Clark just held on -- not too hard, but firmly enough to let Lex know that he wasn't going to let go, smiling down at Lex.

"Did something... did I...?" Lex swallowed visibly, trying to pull the robe closed, which was impossible with him pressed flush against Clark. "Nothing happened..." Lex was clearly trying to convince himself.

"If you say so..." Clark refused to relent his hold, moving slightly against Lex, feeling as much as hearing Lex's breathing becoming faster. Unconsciously Lex's hands slid around his waist, pressing against the small of his back, urging him to go faster.

"...not... place... for..."

And Clark had to agree, though he hated the thought of stopping. Deciding not to, his hands slipped down to cup Lex's ass, lifting him, urging him to... yes! Lex's legs wrapped around him and Clark moved quickly into the bedroom, nibbling at Lex's throat, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Clark... where...?"

"Bathroom, shower..." Clark moaned as Lex's legs tightened around his waist, "and you still need to brush your teeth."

Lex's fingers dug into his shoulders, his body twisting in Clark's grip as Clark caught a little skin between his teeth and bit down. Not enough to draw blood, not really enough to hurt, but enough to bruise the skin and draw a mewling sound from Lex's lips.

Some part of Clark's mind dryly stated that it was a good thing that he was invulnerable the way Lex was sucking and biting his neck.. Love bites like that would be hard to explain. Lex, on the other hand, Lex would wear dress shirts, so bruising the skin where neck and shoulder met would mean that he'd have to keep his shirts buttoned -- all the way -- or show it off to the world. The thought alone had Clark grinning, all the way into the bathroom.

Putting Lex down in front of the mirror, Clark handed him the toothbrush and paste, then turned to the shower to start the water. As Clark turned he found Lex staring at him while brushing his teeth with mechanically slow movements. Clark stepped over to him and whispered in his ear, while un-tugging his own t-shirt. "Hurry up."

Lex never broke eye contact, but he did speed up. Surprise still evident on his face, though it was slowly mixing with other things. Things that made heat coil in Clark's stomach, tentacles of fire spiraling, wrapping themselves around his spine.

Slowly, so very slowly, Clark toed off his shoes and socks, to stand bare feet on the tiled floor. It wasn't cold -- figures Lex would have a heated bathroom floor. Pulling up his shirt, Clark paused, his face hidden behind it, risking the use of his x-ray vision to watch Lex... watch Lex eyeing him with a hunger that should scare him... but strangely didn't -- if anything it made the last of the blood in his brains rush south to pool in his already painfully hard erection. Clark blinked hard as his vision blurred back to normal -- it was impossible to keep his x-ray vision going when he couldn't concentrate on anything but the growing need to have Lex.

The shirt fell to the floor and Lex stopped brushing, his hands falling to his sides, though he was still chewing on the tooth brush.

Clark smiled broadly while he stepped forward, hoping that common sense wouldn't kick in just now -- because he was still silently wondering how he'd found the courage to do this. Lex. Lex had told him not to let him forget, to make sure that he'd remember... Another step and Clark reached around Lex, grabbing the cup on the sink, filling it with water. All the while very well aware of how close they were standing, especially when the edges of Lex's bathrobe, still hanging open, brushed against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Pulling back a little, Clark took the tooth brush out of Lex's mouth and handed him the cup.

Lex blinked a little confused a few times, then put the cup to his lips, finally breaking eye contact to turn and spit it out. The cup was placed on the sink as he turned back to Clark. "Clark... what exactly do you..."

That was about as far as he got before Clark kissed him, trapping him against the sink. '*Make* me remember...' Those had been Lex's words, so Clark put every ounce of enthusiasm into the kiss, sighing mentally when Lex's lips finally parted under his.

Panting Clark pulled back, watching Lex's face and he couldn't quite help smiling smugly. Eyes closed, red, swollen lips lightly parted. Now that was a sight Clark could seriously get used to seeing -- maybe even crave.

Lex's hands slid up his neck, tangling in Clark's hair, pulling him forward. And Clark knew his own control, his power, was slipping. Lex obviously didn't want to be submissive, to let go and just accept what Clark offered. As if he preferred to take instead.

Not that Clark really minded, but his short brush with power and control of this just wouldn't leave him alone. He let Lex have his will and allowed him to take over the kissing and... wow... just... wow. Slick heat searched Clark's mouth and thinking clearly was becoming difficult again, especially as Clark's own body told him that it really wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He pushed Lex's robe down and off the slim shoulders -- and Lex didn't even seem to notice, too caught up in showing Clark just *how* good a kiss could be.

And it was good -- no doubt about it, making Clark's body tingle, tickle... like ants moving beneath his skin. It wasn't unpleasant... but almost too much.

Lex gives a low squeak ending in a moan, as Clark made sure his grip on Lex's ass was firm, as he lifted him up to sit on the table next to the sink. It was hard for Clark to do what he was trying to -- namely unbutton his jeans and push them down, he kicked them off along with his briefs. He stepped forward again and... Oh God! Skin against skin -- chest to chest before was nothing compared to this -- as Lex wrapped his legs around Clark's waist again.

It was a total assault on Clark's ability to think. Strange and intoxicating feel of Lex's cock rubbing against Clark's abdomen. The absolute high of his own erection involved in the most perfect friction -- created against Lex's ass.

Both men were breathing heavily through their noses, neither interested in letting go. Clark's tightened his hold on Lex and pulled him as close as possible, lifting him off the table again, turning and walking over to the shower, the rough, writhing movement as Lex tried to squirm, to gain the upper hand, to get some kind of release.

Under the warm spray and Clark could never have imagined anything like this. As he slowly sunk to his knees, still moving against Lex, moving with him... whatever... And Clark had Lex on his back on the warm tiles, still kissing hard enough to bruise, still clinging to each other like the world would come to an end if they ever let go.

Clark tried to hold back for as long as possible. Except the pressure was building fast and somewhere inside him, he couldn't help feeling victorious as Lex's body shuddered and something hot and slick spread on his belly. And that was all he had time to notice as his own orgasm hit him. Harder than Lex's car had hit him the day they'd met the first time, harder, and in some ways more painful than the day Lex had shot him -- repeatedly.

Slowing down their movements, Clark somehow found the strength to sit up, pulling Lex with him into his lap. Low murmurs meaning nothing and everything as they kept kissing and touching, basking in the warm afterglow, hot spray of water cascading down over them. Finally reduced to light petting and the world around them was slowly seeping back.

"Clark?" Lex was lazily nuzzling Clark's neck.

"Yeah?" They'd just... oh. Oh! Clark smiled against Lex's temple. That was just... cool.

"What the hell did I do to you last night?" Lex pulled back, looking seriously into Clark's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Clark was genuinely puzzled.

"This came as a... surprise. Don't get me wrong -- I'm very much for you being impulsive."

Clark nuzzled Lex's neck, sucking on his earlobe, grinning as he whispered: "You showed me the art blowjobs in fancy cars..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Lex?"

"Mmm?"

Clark couldn't quite help the mischief in his voice. "Anything else you wanna show me?"

"Like?" Lex's voice cracked.

"Umm, things involving that huge bed of yours?"

Lex moved fast, untangling them, getting to his feet and pulling impatiently at Clark's arm to make him stand as well. Without another word, he pulled Clark with him back toward the bedroom.

And Clark laughed. He was fairly sure he'd never felt this good before. Though somehow he was sure there'd be other highs shortly -- no doubt about it.

The End


End file.
